


PERFECT

by LiliMane



Series: 7 Days of Words, Words, Words [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, SkamFicWeek, Soft Quiet and Short, They just lay in bed and murmur sweet nothings to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliMane/pseuds/LiliMane
Summary: ❁❁❁ SkamFicWeek | Day 4 - Rewrite/Extend a Canon Scene ❁❁❁They keep smiling at each other, both satisfied and content, until Even whispers,“I wanna kiss you baby. All the time.” It sounds similar to when he first said “I love you” to Isak, all contemplative and vulnerable and quiet.“Then kiss me baby. Kiss me. All the time.”





	PERFECT

**Author's Note:**

> I think this day gives the biggest field to be imaginative - rewriting a canon scene is always a chance to get creative. I would love to try to rewrite some canon scenes in Skam in the future. Today was exhausting and the only thing I managed to come up with is a simple recollection of a quiet evening shared between Isak and Even after they've left Isak's birthday party to go home and frickfrack. The frickfracking is not included, since I suck at describing sexual stuff. The boys just share a soft moment between each other because they love each other a whole lot.
> 
> Hope you'll have fun reading and let me know if you did!

**22:01**

 

Once his breath subsides, Even turns his face to look at Isak, who is still trying to catch his breath, until his eyes open a bit and he just lay on his back with a blissful look on his face, staring at the ceiling. Once Isak realizes Even is looking at him, he smiles to himself and murmurs an affection-filled “what”. That prompts Even to immediately roll over to him, take his boyfriend's face in his hands and start peppering kisses all over his still hot face. “I love you.” Peck. “Love you.” Another one.“ Love you.” And another. “Love you _so_ much.”

“Okay, okay! I get it!” Isak's giggles fill the room and they both simply stare at each other faces' for a minute.

“I love the face you make when you come.”

“What?” Isak laughs again.

“I do.”

“You always say the weirdest stuff after you come.”

Even shrugs and flops on his back next to Isak. “I'm just being honest.”

“Where are you going. Come here.” Isak is not a big fan of losing bodily contact after sex, not for at least the first 20 minutes. He gently grabs Even's wrists and brings him back to lay on his chest.

They keep looking at each other with dopey smiles on their faces, while Isak delicately strokes Even's hair.

“I love you too.” Says Isak and offers Even his brightest, toothiest smile.

Even stares at his boyfriend in awe, like he still isn't used to Isak telling him that at least 10 times a day. Ever since they've said it for the first time properly (which does not include all the “love yous” that might have been gasped few times in the moments of pleasure during the first few weeks they've been dating), they can't seem to get tired of repeating it. It became like a mantra to them, that keeps them both sane and has to be elicited at least once just before their respective days start and they have to part.

And what parting it is each day – made to be as if it was the last time they will see each other and like they haven't spent the previous day and night together. Each time they have to part before going to their individual classes, they have to make a show out of quiet giggles and compliments and lame jokes whispered to each other's ears, while they stand almost glued to each other, with their fingers always intertwined and eyes locked on each other's lips. Being succumbed to that view each day, their friends just stand around, waiting for them to part, rolling their eyes or looking at each other fondly. Out of the three of them, it's especially important to Jonas to see his friend happy and content every day, finally having a shot at living out his youth as if he has no care in the world.

And that's how Isak feels every time he shares a quiet moment with Even in their shared space, a home they've made for each other. A home to constantly reassure each other of the other's worth and to stand by each other's side, no matter the storms they might encounter on their clumsy way to adulthood. A home to lick each other's wounds and to make sure that the scars they left were seen as proofs of survival, not failure.

“This was my favorite.” Isak quietly says, his hand still gently buried in his boyfriend's soft hair.

“Really? It was kinda...faster and sloppier than usual. I mean, I loved it, of course, like I love every time you...”

Isak smiles fondly. “No, baby. This. This birthday is my favorite birthday I've ever had.”

Even's eyes widen at that and his body fills with a feeling of inexplicable warmth, as his heart is still not used to receiving complements, always living in the fear of being a disappointment and not living up to the expectations, whatever they might be and whoever they might come from.

“Yeah?” His voice is barely above a whisper.

“Yeah. The whole day was perfect, really, and I don't want it to end.”

They both know today was not perfect, not with that encounter they went through earlier. But maybe that's what perfect _is_ to Isak – not living without troubles or obstructions, but getting through each day with the one he loves, whatever the days might bring. Even sure hopes so, because he can't offer Isak a different type of perfect than that one.

“Me neither.”

“We have 2 hours until midnight, though.”

“You think there are rules here?” Even chuckles. “We can prolong this day however we want. Maybe, this day doesn't end until we fall asleep.”

“We have t got to sleep soon, Ev. We have school tomorrow.” Isak smiles again and brushes Even's cheek lovingly.

“Okay. Then maybe, this day doesn't end until the end of the week. Or month. Or year.”

“Or until _your_ birthday.”

They keep smiling at each other, both satisfied and content, until Even whispers,

“I wanna kiss you baby. All the time.” It sounds similar to when he first said “I love you” to Isak, all contemplative and vulnerable and quiet.

“Then kiss me baby. Kiss me. All the time.”

Even gets up from Isak's chest and kisses him slowly and softly. He lays on top of Isak as they continue to kiss.

“I want to keep doing it. Always. And forever. And forever.” Even mumbles while they nuzzle their noses together.

“Each minute.”

“Each minute.”

Until minutes turn into forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
